


Woodfire

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Camp. Hike. Cook. Drink. Eat. Fuck. Repeat.





	Woodfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first YUNBIN story. Please don't expect too much.

It was such a nice weekend with blue skies and perfect weather. It seemed as though there should be other people taking advantage of the campgrounds. But fortunately for Yunhyeong, there wasn't.

All the better as he could use some time by himself with no one around, away from the daily grind. A nice relaxing couple of days for him. Yes, for the alone time!

He set up his tent, got his gear in order and settled down to a nice relaxing day when he heard someone else driving through the campgrounds. A red pickup truck made its way down the winding dirt road and pulled into the site across from Yunhyeong. Of all the sites in the park they have to pick that one.

“there goes my secluded little piece of Eden” he sighed

The truck just sits there, still running. Probably assessing the site, maybe it'll move on. No such luck.

The engine goes quiet and the driver's door pops open. The one who get off the car is the kind of guy that you could only dream about. A not too tall, but oh God his facial features. He’s like a heaven sent just for Yunhyeong. Yes. He’s claiming it already. He’s for him only.

The passenger side door doesn't open. The guy is all alone and he's gorgeous. Maybe having a neighbor who looks like that won't be so bad after all.

Yunhyeong watched him (trying not to stare)

The guy unloaded his stuff and then proceeded to set up camp. Then of course the inevitable, he peeled off his sweaty tee and oh fuck, Yunhyeong’s jaw dropped.

He's the most irresistible man he’d ever seen. As the guy stood there in his cargo pants and boots, contemplating on his job well done, he ran his fingers through his hair. Boy what a site.

The guy suddenly turns and faces Yunhyeong and he freeze. “Damn he caught me” he murmured to himself

He smiles and as he scratches the back of his head. He hikes up his shorts and with a sly smile, waves and says, "How's it hangin"?

Yunhyeong couldn't be that lucky. Awkwardly he smiled back and wave.

He can feel the blood rushing to his face and other places as well. Yunhyeong turned around and walked over to his fire pit and stacked up his _wood_ for the evening's fire, then stumbled across the campsite to his tent to take care of his _other wood_ that was ready to explode.

He thought, oh boy, what would it be like to have a man like that and within seconds Yunhyeong’s chest was sticky with cum. Then it was time for a nice nap. (because that's what men do after a load like that)

Yunhyeong woke up starving and got the fire going, cracked open a brew and thought, a burger and some beans, that's camping food. What a great evening this is turning out to be. A star filled sky and a pleasant breeze. The only thing that could have made it better would be....

Startling him, a voice from behind Yunhyeong says, “hi my name's Hanbin, what's yours?”

Startled, Yunhyeong’s head jerks behind him. There he stood in all his glory. Still shirtless, and still grasping at his belt buckle, he runs his hand through his hair then pointing it at Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong reach out and Hanbin takes his hand, shaking it firmly, releasing it slowly. His middle finger glides across Yunhyeong’s palm.

Electrifying

Stuttering but still he managed to reply, “hi my name is Yunhyeong. You startled me. I didn't hear you walk up.”

"Sorry about that, just thought I'd like to meet the neighbors. Nice to meet you, Yunhyeong".

“No apologies necessary Hanbin, and it's just me. Um, would you like a cold beer?”

“Love one, I've been known to tip a few back from time to time”

Yunhyeong starts to stand and his eyes traveled up onto Hanbin’s firm legs to his, oh wow, what's he got in there a flashlight?? Hoping that Yunhyeong was wrong, he continued up to his flat stomach onto his toned chest to his handsome face.

Their eyes meet...piercing brown eyes.

Hanbin faintly licks his upper lip and his sexy smirk turns into a smile.

“Yeah a beer would be great” Yunhyeong said, breaking the moment. While he walks over to the cooler, bend over and reach into the icy water.

Hanbin says, “really great” and Yunhyeong face turns red.

Did he just say that? OMG.

“this is a really nice campsite, really private.” Yunhyeong have to get control of himself and get his mind out of the gutter.

Maybe Hanbin is just a friendly guy, out camping by himself and being neighborly. He just happens to be the most handsome fucker that Yunhyeong ever seen.

“Well Yunhyeong, you have great taste in beer. It's my favorite”

“Oh yeah, are you a big bear?” paused, he clears his throat “a beer fan?”

(what did Yunhyeong just say?)

Hanbin chuckled “actually, I work for a company”

“You work at a brewery? Sounds like a fun job”

“Well not so much at the brewery. I'm in charge of the advertising”

“Well you definitely look the part” *cue awkward silence* “I mean it's the rugged look and all”

“It's not as glamorous as it sounds. It involves allot of travelling. I do get to see the world though. The downside is that it gets pretty lonely sleeping in hotels” Hanbin replied

But Yunhyeong started to laugh

“What's so funny?”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but I was just thinking. A guy that looks like you shouldn't have too many problems finding someone to keep you company”

“Not much time for that, the company keeps me on a pretty tight schedule. So Yunhyeong, what keeps you busy?”

“Well, I used to work in a kitchen, you know cook here and there”

“I should have guessed that by the feel of your hands. I'm pretty good with my hands too.”

And then there’s the awkward silence again.

“Hey Hanbin your beer is empty, care for another? As a matter of fact, how would you like to stay for dinner? Nothing fancy, I was going to make some burgers and beans. How about that?”

“Sounds great Yunhyeong, I'm starving. Actually, I got more beer over at my camp. I'll go get it if you want to toss back a few.”

“One can never have enough beer” Yunhyeong said with a lusty smile.

Hanbin gave him a funny look and started to go. Yunhyeong watched as he walked back to his camp. He stopped and stood as if contemplating and turns to him.

“You know Yunhyeong, you seem like a really nice guy. I think that this is going to be a really fun weekend”

“Sure hope so Hanbin, see you in a bit”

After Hanbin left, Yunhyeong ran to his tent to change into something……. More…. comfortable.

(Or should I say, more revealing? *cough)

After what Hanbin said when he left, Yunhyeong had no doubt in his mind that Hanbin was thinking the same thing he was. He hoped.

So off came the shirt and jeans and on went the fitted shorts. (nice) That outa get his attention. Yunhyeong is nearly as handsome as Hanbin and he hoped that he was what Hanbin liked.

“I guess I didn't look to bad. Do bears fuck in the woods? I certainly hope so.” he whispers to himself

Yunhyeong made the burgers and put the beans on the fire and just when he was finished, up strolls Hanbin.

"I see that you changed, it's pretty hot...hopefully there'll be a breeze to cool us off", Hanbin said with a little wink.

Yunhyeong just smiled, threw the burgers on and cracked open a beer. He handed one to Hanbin and lifting his own beer and said “cheers, to a good time”

“yes, to a good time. Let's eat I'm starving”

They pounded down the food and satisfied their ravenous appetites. Rubbing his belly Yunhyeong said, “I think that I ate too much”

Hanbin replied, “a man's gotta eat to keep up his stamina. Maybe you and I could go for a midnight hike. Would you like to?”

Yunhyeong’s eyes sparks with excitement “I would love to, that would be great, let me get my boots on”

The moon was almost full so they could see pretty well for the most part. It was a little creepy but Yunhyeong sure felt safe with his handsome new friend. They chitchatted about their daily lives, jobs and places there been. Hanbin was so easy to talk to. Yunhyeong felt so good just to be with him.

Here they were, two grown men in the middle of the night walking through a forest. The two hardly knew each other yet it seemed as though they have known each other all of their lives. Hanbin stopped, put his hands on Yunhyeong’s shoulders and pulled him close. He whispered in his ear, not that anyone else was around to have heard.

“It's getting late, maybe we should head back”

Yunhyeong could feel Hanbin’s breath on his neck. He shuddered and Hanbin asked him if he was cold. “oh No” Yunhyeong said, “it's just the night and the breeze and um, your hands on my shoulders”

“OH – oh, I hope that doesn't bother you does it Yunhyeong?”

“Not at all Hanbin, I've been waiting for you all night”

And with that, Hanbin leaned over and their lips connected.

Hanbin’s hand slid down onto Yunhyeong’s arm and they held hands all the way back to camp.

When they got back to camp they both stood there suddenly not knowing what to say. Sheepishly smiling at each other, Hanbin looks down and puts his hands in his pockets and slowly pushes the dirt around with his foot. (So adorable)

“uhh - Yunhyeong, I guess it's time I got back to my tent.”

The way Hanbin look into Yunhyeong’s eyes was self-evident.

Yunhyeong just smile and nod.

“Don't worry my handsome cub, I'll be back in the morning. We'll have breakfast and go from there.” Hanbin smiled, turned away and went back to his camp.

Disappointed but feeling wonderful, Yunhyeong went to bed feeling like he’d just had the best sex in his life without even cumming. He fell asleep wondering how in the world that could be.

Yunhyeong dreamt of the feeling of Hanbin's toned chest against his back. His strong arm holding him close as he kisses Yunhyeong’s neck, gently biting. Hanbin’s tongue traces a line up and around his ear as he holds him tighter.

Yunhyeong can feel Hanbin’s arousal and he's leaking profusely. Hanbin slides between his legs, slowly pushing till Yunhyeong can feel the head pushing against his balls. Yunhyeong moan, it feels so good.

He feels like his whole world consists of nothing more than this small two-man tent and Yunhyeong want nothing else. Hanbin softly kisses his ear and says, “I hope that I'm not being too forward but I just couldn't wait till morning” breathlessly

That's when Yunhyeong suddenly realized...... this isn't a dream.

All of Yunhyeong’s breath leaves his body and he’s speechless. Yunhyeong turned to face Hanbin and their lips meet. Hanbin forces his tongue into Yunhyeong’s mouth and the taste of him is intoxicating. With no effort whatsoever Hanbine rolls and lifts Yunhyeong on top of him, their bodies grinding together. Their dicks slick with precum and sweat, each massaging the other. Yunhyeong was so turned on and he can't stand it.

Hanbin is so handsome. He's biting his tongue as his eyes glaze over.

Yunhyeong wonder what's going through his mind as he pushes him over the edge.

Hanbin growls and Yunhyeong can feel him cumming, their loads soaking them.

Yunhyeong’s body goes limp on top of him as he kisses him and Yunhyeong no longer have to wonder what it would be like to have a man like him.

Yunhyeong woke up to Hanbin softly caressing his face. He smiles and says, "You stink".

He smiled sweetly and said “Good morning to you too handsome.”

“The camp showers are right down the road, want to check them out?”

“Love too” Yunhyeong said as his eyes slowly travelled over Hanbin’s body. Smiling and completely satisfied, he realized that as much as he'd felt Hanbin, he really hadn't seen him in all his glory.

By the look on his face he must have been thinking the same thing. Shyly they both blushed and climbed out of the tent.

Hanbin pulls Yunhyeong and hugs him. He kisses Yunhyeong and says, “we should probably put some clothes on before someone else sees us.”

Yunhyeong chuckled and as he bends over to put his shorts on Hanbin says, “it's pretty hot and this time I'm not talking about the weather” Yunhyeong turned around and with a smile, tweaked Hanbin’s nipple and said, “so are you, you sexy fucker.”

So off they went down the road to the showers. Hopefully no one else there.

They get into the showers and it’s fairly new, clean and more importantly, deserted. Both of them run like school boys to the nearest stall, rush in and lock the door.

Immediately they embrace, their hands slowly exploring each other's bodies. Hanbin pushes Yunhyeong to his knees and backs up a bit. He stands there with his feet apart the width of his broad shoulders and as he strokes his fat cock he looks like a god. OMFG.

Water making its way through Hanbin’s tattooed chest and down his stomach drips to the floor along with his precum. Yunhyeong is in awe and Hanbin knows it.

“Take care of it baby” Hanbin orders him seductively.

Yunhyeong thinks to himself, “yes sir oh yes sir” as he leans into him and take him to the hilt almost choking (almost) it’s so hard. Hanbin grips Yunhyeong’s head and thrusting, over and over till he can feel him getting ready. He stops and abruptly pulls him to his feet, ravaging Yunhyeong’s mouth with his. Yunhyeong look into Hanbin’s eyes, he's beautiful. Really beautiful.

He growls, turns him around and pushes him against the wall. One arm goes over Yunhyeong’s shoulder and he holds his chest. The other goes around his stomach and he pulls him close.

Hanbin kisses Yunhyeong’s neck then biting it, marking him as his.

Yunhyeong can feel Hanbin sliding into him and he thought it's never felt like this, ever. His hand slides down and he holds him firmly, slowly stroking.

Hanbin forces his way in further until Yunhyeong can feel his balls against his ass. As he starts to pound Yunhyeong senseless, he relentlessly pursues his goal. His hand speeds up and so does his pace.

“Take me Hanbin! Uhmmm, uhh~ It's all for you, I’m all yours. Please don't stop” Yunhyeong can't hold out anymore. He explodes and with a roar, Hanbin lets loose a torrent of spunk like no other. He keeps going. Water, tears run down Yunhyeong’s face and he can feel him running down onto his legs.

My god, Yunhyeong’s knees are giving out. How can anything feel like this?

Hanbin turns him around, holds him up and kisses Yunhyeong as he stares at him, panting. Yunhyeong think to himself how beautiful Hanbin is as the warm water rushes over them.

Yunhyeong started to speak but Hanbin quickly puts his fingers to my lips. “Shhhhh....”

He picks up the soap and starts to lather Yunhyeong up. So soft, so gentle. Hanbin’s hands slowly caressing Yunhyeong’s body. He runs his fingers through his hair and kisses him. There's suds on his nose (so cute) He smiled as Yunhyeong started to rinse off. Taking the soap to return the favor, Yunhyeong turn him around and he leans forward placing his hands against the wall.

Yunhyeong can't help but stare. He's so handsome. He starts with Hanbin’s arms and shoulders and work his way down to his massive toned back to his butt crack. Yunhyeong reach around and soap up his tattooed chest with one hand, the other going lower. Hanbin shivers.

“Are you cold Hanbin?”

“No, it's just the day and the breeze and um... your hands on my body”

Yunhyeong smiled and say, “I hope that doesn't bother you, does it?”

Yunhyeong, I've been waiting for you all my.... all day.

Hanbin turns to him and holds him tightly. Gently touching the mark on his neck he kisses Yunhyeong and smiles. They rinse, towel each other off savoring the moment. They get dressed and step out into the beautiful sunshiny day.

“What do you say we make breakfast, you hungry Yunhyeong?”

“I'm starving”

So off they went walking down the road, Hanbin's hand on Yunhyeong ‘s shoulder and his fingers threaded through Hanbin’s belt loop. He looked up at him and smiled nervously.

“I've been waiting for you too Hanbin”

Hanbin pulls Yunhyeong closer and with his head on Hanbin’s shoulder they made their way back to camp.

After breakfast, too full and too tired to do much of anything, Yunhyeong lay down in the shade watching Hanbin clean up. He offers to help but Hanbin just tells him, "You cooked, relax while I clean up". Yunhyeong stares at him, he can't help himself.

He thinks, how can a man that looks like that be so kind and gentle and at the same time, replaying their time together in the shower this morning, be so wonderfully aggressive.

As if reading his thoughts, Hanbin looks at him and smiles. “I could look at you all day” Yunhyeong said

Hanbin giggled “I'm sure that we could come up with something better to do. I was thinking that you and I could go for a little swim after a while. There's a stream at the bottom of the hill. Kinda private, if you know what I mean.”

“Sounds exhilarating. I love to swim. And yes I'm sure that we could come up with a few things.”

Hanbin strolls over and lays down next to Yunhyeong in the grass. His head on Yunhyeong’s shoulder as he gently circles his nipple with his finger. Hanbin puts his arm around him and Yunhyeong can feel his breath on his chest. His breathing slows down as he falls asleep and Yunhyeong do the same as the clouds drifted by overhead.

“My handsome cub” Yunhyeong’s mind registers Hanbin's voice as he kisses his cheek.

“Have a nice nap? Ready to go for a swim?”

Yunhyeong smiled sweetly “Sure, let me grab my shorts”

“You won't be needing those. As I said, it's pretty private”

Hanbin pulls Yunhyeong up and with a nice little smooch they were off to the river. They walked down the path and come across a shaded little sandy stretch of beach and lay down their towels.

“Last one in gets to see the other guy's ass” Yunhyeong said with a lusty laugh.

Hanbin smirked “Just what I had in mind now turn around boy”

Yunhyeong willingly oblige wondering what he has in mind. Hanbin kneels down and starts caressing his ass. He pulls Yunhyeong’s butt cheeks apart and in goes his tongue.

“uhmmmmmmm” he moaned from the sensation

Yunhyeong bend over without thinking..

What he does is simply amazing. Hanbine licks and nibbles gently and sometimes not. Yunhyeong couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. He comes up for air and quickly turns him around. Hanbin takes Yunhyeong’s cock into his mouth and sticks his finger, then two up inside Yunhyeong’s ass.

Hanbin’s mouth works him like no other. With one hand massaging Yunhyeong’s butt with his fingers and the other cupping his balls, Hanbin’s mouth slides up and down the shaft. It's mind blowing to say the least.

He grips onto his cock, looking up at Yunhyeong, he smiles and says, “I want to taste you” with that puppy like eyes, Yunhyeong can’t deny it’s not up for any discussion.

Hanbin’s fingers hit his prostate, he pumps a load out of him and he can't seem to get enough of. Yunhyeong’s knees buckle when he’s face to face with Hanbin’s handsome mouth. A single drop off pearly liquid hangs onto his bottom lip. Yunhyeong take his finger and push it into his open mouth.

Hanbin gently bites it and Yunhyeong pull his mouth to him. Hanbin’s tongue slides in and the taste is so addictive. Yunhyeong have to have him. His hand strokes Hanbin’s hard cock and he ask him to stand. With his hands on Yunhyeong’s shoulders he heaves himself up.

With Yunhyeong’s mouth now level with that beautiful package, he holds onto Hanbin’s balls for balance. Taking him into his mouth, Yunhyeong starts to suck furiously. He taste his precum, fuck yeah, he looks up and into Hanbin’s eyes and their gone. Glazed over again. He's biting his tongue. What's going through his mind right now, he'll never say even though Yunhyeong would do anything for him right here, right now.

Suddenly focusing on Yunhyeong, his eyes clear and he sneers, pulling out his dick. He grips to Yunhyeong’s chin with his hand and pushes his thumb into his mouth, holding it open.

He growls at him, “hope you're thirsty baby, here it comes” Hanbin starts to cum in thick squirts filling Yunhyeong’s mouth as his sweat drips from his face onto him. The ultimate in submission. Yunhyeong swallowed. He’s so turned on as he pumps out his second load in ten minutes onto the sandy beach, a new record for him though. _Hope you're thirsty baby_. Yunhyeong replays it in his mind over and over again.......

Yunhyeong collapsed to the ground on his back with Hanbin on top of him. He kisses Yunhyeong and their flavors mingle. So delicious, so compatible.

“Hanbin, I think I....”

“Want to go for that swim?”

“Um yeah, love to.”

They walked hand in hand into the chilly water. Chest deep, Hanbin squats down and Yunhyeong sit on his knees wrapping his legs around him. They pull each other close, their cheeks touching. As the gentle waves lap around their necks, the sun sets in the evening sky and it's beautiful. Yunhyeong think to himself, there's nowhere else in the world that he'd rather be.

Back at camp, after dinner and a few beers, Yunhyeong lay down on a blanket next to the fire. Hanbin lays down behind him, spooning the older. He puts his arm around and hugs Yunhyeong.

They lay there, not talking, not having to. Nothing really needs to be said. Yunhyeong felt him getting ready as he glides across his crack, over and over, naturally lubricating ‘his hole’.

Hanbin slides into him and Yunhyeong feels wonderful. He reaches around and gently holding Yunhyeong’s dick, strokes it in pace with his rhythm. As he kisses Yunhyeong’s neck Hanbin moans and starts to cum. Yunhyeong do the same and he puts his hand to Yunhyeong’s mouth. His tongue circles Hanbin’s fingers as he closes his eyes.

Yunhyeong remember Hanbin helping him to bed as he thought to himself, “I have to leave in the morning.”

They crawl into the tent and lay down facing each other. Hanbin kisses Yunhyeong as he lay his head on his shoulder.

Hanbin caressing his face says, “you know Yunhyeong, I could really fall for a person like you.”

Yunhyeong ‘s mind is racing; he thinks the same as sleep takes them both.

Yunhyeong woke up the next morning.

Alone.

He crawls out of the tent to find his ‘friend’.

His camp is entirely empty and his truck is gone.

“Oh no.” Yunhyeong sit at the picnic table and reminisce about the best, worst weekend of his life. He didn't even respond to Hanbin’s last words last night. Yunhyeong have to find him but can't figure out how.

He slowly gets his gear together and load up his stuff.

As he gets into his car he wipes a tear from his eyes contemplating what to do.

Yunhyeong look up and see a glimmer of hope stuck under his windshield wiper. He can't get out fast enough. Careful not to rip it, he open the note and read.....

My dear Yunhyeong,

I know it's only been a couple of days but I feel like you and I may have something.

I hope that I didn't scare you away last night with what I said. I'm leaving you with my phone number.

I'll be waiting for your call.

\- Hanbin

After reading it for the umpteenth times and not wanting to seem desperate. Yunhyeong decided to call when he got home. It's only a short drive but he can hardly contain himself. He smiles and thought about the past couple of days. Yunhyeong can't help himself. He have to make that call.

Yunhyeong pulled off the road and into a roadside dinner thinking maybe he should get something to eat and think about this.

He sat down at a booth and the waitress took his order. He cannot wait any longer. He got out his phone and tried to dial the number.

Yunhyeong is shaking.

After the third try he finally got it right and the phone rings in his ear. Funny, as he’s waiting for an answer he heard a phone ringing behind him.

Yunhyeong turned around and he recognize his handsome ‘friend’ slash ‘lover’

Smiling, Yunhyeong turned and before Hanbin could answer he whispered in his ear, “hi my name's Yunhyeong. what's yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for not leaving until the end. Until next time :)


End file.
